A Wolf's Tear
by zInubabyz
Summary: Featuring Kiba and Toboe as the main characters, this is a romantic, sad story about two lovers
1. Unearth the Truth

Story: A Wolf's Tear

Ch1:

Kiba entered the old, broken down shack that he called a home, satisfied with all that he had. He couldn't help but to wonder if he would ever find paradise. It wasn't that he was always doubtful of things, but because he wasn't sure if he'd make it there. Toboe was already inside, as he was staying with Kiba while his injury healed.

"Ah..." Toboe uttered, begging for attention.

"What's wrong with you? It's just an elbow gash!" Toboe sighed and looked away, failing in an attempt to get any attention from Kiba. It wasn't like he had a need for his approval, but at least wanted _some _acceptance from his pack leader.

"Can't you see I'm hurting?" Toboe said weakly, seeming even more frail than he actually was. He was just a pup when compared to the rest of the pack, but they all knew deep down inside, Toboe had uncontrollable strength. Or at least, they had known, before the pack was split up by the avalanche. Meanwhile, Kiba went outside, lit a fire, and warmed his hands.

"...I...hope they're allright" Kiba thought as he put his hands over his face.

"Kiba..." Toboe emerged from the tent, and sat down by the fire. "I'm sure they're fine. They always manage to get out of these situations...um.." Toboe became quiet as Kiba lied down on the cold snow.

"That's just like you...so..hopeful it will all work out. But, can't you see? They're dead..fucking dead!" Kiba screamed in a fit of hopelessness, crying out to the empty, human populated world. Toboe, scared of this sudden outburst, started to cry.

"...No..Toboe, be strong..strong!" he paused to stare at the sky "We're all going to die if we keep thinking like this.." Toboe tried to stop crying, but the tears just kept flowing. Now more than ever,Toboe wanted to tell Kiba how much he loved him. He tried but- alas, Kiba would never see it. How would he accept Toboe if he found out, anyway? Would the shock send him over the edge?

"Toboe, in case we die, there is something I want to tell you.." Toboe was astounded at this, as Kiba hardly ever said anything to him, and the chance of him showing any feeling was much less than that.

"I...care for you..as one of my pack members..maybe the only one left. Just don't..I...don't want you to get..."

Kiba shed a tear from the corner of his eye.

"...hurt..." Toboe finished. He walked over to Kiba.

"Just.. don't bother me now...I need to rest..." Kiba changed into his wolf form. It was a beautiful sight, His fur was a silky angel white color, more white than the snow he lay upon.

"Goodnight then, Kiba." Toboe changed into his wolf form, a more brown, cute, plain looking wolf. Yet, still magnificent to see. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Toboe woke up and looked over to where Kiba was the night before. Not surprisingly, Kiba was already up. Toboe dressed himself and walked inside the shack. Then, as he walked toward the back of the place, he noticed Kiba outside of the window- He was bathing. Kiba really didn't care how cold the water was, and it seemed it didn't even affect him at all.

"What a maniac..." Toboe said with a look of disbelief on his face. He started to turn around, but stopped himself. He stared out the window at Kiba. Then Kiba stood in the water, covered only from the knees down. Toboe realized this might be his only chance to see Kiba like this, and enjoyed it as much as he could. Unexpectedly, Kiba began to stroke himself.

"..Whoa..he's..actually..?" Toboe thought to himself.

Kiba continued as his breathing increased in speed, and he started to make short gasps, making Toboe beg for more. Then, as suddenly as it had began, Kiba gave his full release. It flowed down into the water, Toboe all the while watching. Then, as he finished, he came out of the water and got dressed. Toboe was amazingly excited, sweating. Then, Kiba turned around, and Toboe moved to the side of the window. As Kiba walked around to the front of the shack. Toboe covered himself thouroughly and pretended to be sleeping. Kiba gave a sigh.

"You don't have to pretend you're sleeping." Kiba stated, a slight grin on his face. Toboe remained in his fake slumber, as Kiba continued.

"...You saw me, didn't you?"


	2. no prejudice

Kiba, allthough he knew Toboe was watching, blushed and turned around. Toboe's eyes shot open- he became dazed.

"What? I wasn't watching_ you!_!" Toboe said defensively

"It's okay...It's just, I didn't know that you felt _that _way about me." Toboe buried himself in the covers, embarrassed beyond belief. His life seemed to be at it's end.

"Look, if you think I care, I don't. It really doesn't matter to me." Kiba sat down, rubbing the stubble hairs on his chin. Toboe, however, remained buried.

"I'm going to give you some time to think." Kiba transformed into his wolf-form, then darted out of the shack, snow flying from his paws as he exited. Toboe was still in shock.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Toboe refused to believe this. He wasn't ready to have such a raw emotion out in the open- it was a problem he had no wish to discuss.

"How did he see me?" Toboe uncovered himself, and walked to the open window from which he had been standing when he watched Kiba. The gentle wind blew his long, brown hair into his face as he rested his arm on the window sill, hand curled and placed on the side of his face. He watched as Kiba dashed over the snowy hill, his white fur flowing gracefully as he went.

"I..thought he would be angry with me.." Toboe's thought echoed within his mind.

"But...It's like...he _knew _all along." Toboe's foot stirred the ground. "Sometimes," he looked up, "I wish I had never been born!" Toboe shed a few tears, his face quivered slightly. Suddenly, Kiba appeared, Back much earlier than Toboe had begun to expect. He was in his human form now, his black hair swaying in the wind.

"Hey! That's no way to fucking talk about yourself!" Kiba dropped what he was carrying.

"Can't I keep anything to myself?" Toboe cried like a boy who had just lost his parents, finding out later that he was adopted, and that his real parents died 4 years ago from a car crash. He had practically lost it.

"Toboe, listen to me. now." Toboe sat down, looking pale and frightened.

"No matter what happens to us, we'll always be a pack. No matter what we are, do, or say,- we are still part of the pack.I am a _little _creeped out, It's like I thought I knew you, then this whole other side of you is revealed. I don't quite understand why you have these feelings for _me_, but..." Toboe started to cringe. "if you have feelings for guys, so what. It's natural. Just make sure you understand me, You'll always just be Toboe to me."

Toboe started to tear up, his face had a nice smile.

"...Are you listening to me?" Kiba inquired. Then, without warning, Toboe hugged Kiba's waist.

"Th..thank you, Kiba" Toboe was joyous that his leader hadn't rejected him. In fact, Kiba didn't even see anything inferior about it. He seemed, in fact, to almost smile at the fact that Toboe thought he would be hated for the rest of eternity. Kiba could think of nothing else to do at that moment but to pet Toboe's head, mulling over many new thoughts living in his head. The sun outside was dimming now, the wind drifting away. The night encroached as Toboe rested his head on Kiba, and fell asleep.


	3. New World

Ch.3

The following morning, a cloud of thick smog covered the horizon. The sky was still dark, even though the sun was shining as brightly as it could. The dew-covered trees were swaying in the gentle breeze as the two continued to sleep on the snow.

Last night had been very, if not the most stressful and anxious time the two had ever experienced. However, the tension had eventually dulled over the course of a few days. Toboe was annoying again, and Kiba was back to searching for paradise. Toboe and Kiba had simply left the issue behind, or at least, it seemed so..

"Hey, Kiba.. What's that?" Toboe inquired, pointing over to Kiba's pocket-sized picture frame. It had always been sitting in their shack, Toboe had wondered who the person _in _the frame was.

"That's a picture of my mother." Kiba said swiftly, and sat down beside him on the bed. "No, I've never met my father." Kiba often seemed to answer Toboe's questions before he even asked them, which was what made him even more intimidating to Toboe.

"Look, Kiba…about.." Toboe was stopped as Kiba's hand was placed over his mouth.

"Hey..It's nothing. Just don't talk about it. I don't want to discuss that right now." Kiba drew back and stood up again. Toboe blushed and put his head down on the foot of the bed. Maybe it wasn't the time for him to express his feelings for Kiba _again_ right now. Would there ever be a time? He missed the special feeling he got when they hugged, or even touched. This obsession was slowly taking a strong hold on him, as it showed in his every action. Then, as if nothing had happened, Kiba walked out of the shack and into the snowy wilderness.

"I wonder why..he always does that." Toboe rested his head on his hand at the window. He picked at his nails for a minute, then pondered the meaning of love.

"Love isn't really love if it's one-sided..he's straight…I _thought _I was..AH!" Toboe picked up an empty bottle from the end table beside his bed, and threw it on the floor, making shards of the bottle cut his legs. Toboe burst into tears, then grabbed a piece of glass and put it at his wrist.

"This one..ow..is for being so Stupid!" Toboe made a dangerous slash across his wrist, luckily only bleeding a little.

"And this…this is for you Kiba!" Toboe slashed his wrist again, this time a little deeper. "Agh!" Toboe looked as his wrist oozed blood.

"you hate me." Toboe said sadly, then went outside to clean up. Looking up, he saw Kiba from far away walking towards him. Toboe was already cleaned up, so he sat down in the snow and stared at the trees. When Kiba finally approached, Toboe smiled and looked at him.

"Well, it's great to see you in such a good mood!" Kiba smirked.

"Kiba!" Toboe tackled him.

"haha..yeah, well..I got some food for us, I thou…" Kiba stopped talking, and his eyes grew wide.

"Kiba? What's wrong? Are yaAh…" Toboe was cut off as Kiba slapped him across the face. Toboe was in tears.

"You think you can hurt yourself to feel better? How do you think I feel? You're so fucking selfish.." saying this, Kiba teared up for a second. "It's just, I don't want you to get hurt. Please..if nothing else, do this for me." As Kiba said this, he leaned over and kissed Toboe on his pretty lips.


End file.
